El novio de mi amiga
by HungerWizardLiar
Summary: Hermione es ahora la novia de Cormac. Un día, Harry lo encuentra en el vestuario de Gryffindor en una situación... comprometedora.
1. En los vestuarios

Cormac y Hermione habían salido desde hacía casi un año. Ron no tuvo el valor suficiente de confesarle sus sentimientos después de romper con Lavender, lo que orillo a la chica a darle el "Sí" a Cormac. Harry estaba bien con eso, es decir, si su mejor amiga quería a ese tipo, por él estaba bien. Además por mucho que quisiera a ver a Ron y Hermione juntos, el pelirrojo bueno… fue un idiota por no confesarle lo que sentía.

El elegido, por su parte, seguía sin tener suerte en cosas del corazón, primero a Cho le gustaba Cedric, y ahora Ginny era novia de Dean Thomas. Mala suerte. Pero él no podía permitirse distraerse con esas cosas. Él era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Ése día acababan de terminar las prácticas de Quidditch. Harry llegó a los vestidores de último ya que estuvo con unos alumnos de segundo año –aspirantes a jugadores– enseñándoles algunos movimientos sobre la escoba. No parecía haber ni un alma a la vista. Pero entonces, unos extraños ruidos comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos. No cualquier tipo de ruidos: Eran gemidos.

Harry se acercó a las casetas donde dejaban las ropas de cada uno, el ruido era bajo y entrecortado como si no quisieran ser detectados, por lo cual, trató de ser lo más silencioso posible para no ser descubierto.

Caminaba casi de puntitas. Con sumo cuidado se asomó por debajo de las casetas para buscar en cuál de ellas estaba el susodicho (N/A. Harry se imaginó que había un chico "dándose diversión sólo"). Por fin pudo distinguir un par de piernas –con los pies apuntando hacia adentro de la caseta– en uno de los cubículos del fondo. Harry avanzó lentamente. "¿Por qué mueve las piernas tan frenéticamente?" pensó el muchacho.

Luego sabría por qué.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y conforme Harry se acercó pudo distinguir que no sólo era una persona. Eran dos. ¡Y quiénes eran!

Cormac McLaggen era el que estaba de pie, empujando su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras con sus manos sostenía las piernas de… ¡Colin Creevey!

–M-más r-rápido –gimió el más joven.

–Shh –lo calló Cormac–. No queremos que nadie nos interrumpa.

–T-tú mandas –susurro Colin.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás y por poco se cae. ¡Cormac McLaggen y Colin Creevey! Teniendo… sexo. ¡Por Merlín! Él era el novio de su mejor amiga.

"Tengo que decirle a Hermione" pensó Harry. "Aunque eso podría destrozarla". Porque, bueno, una cosa es besar a otra persona. ¡Pero hacerlo en los vestidores del equipo de tu Casa!

Pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento. Primero tendría que confrontar a Cormac.

Harry jaló aire y lo dejó salir. Se armó de valor y caminó hasta la puerta. Iba a abrirla cuando de pronto…

Su mente se olvidó por completo de lo que planeaba hacer. Su vista se fijó en el increíble trasero de Cormac, que continuaba con su movimiento rítmico golpeando las caderas de Colin. La espalda bien marcada del mayor también atrajo su atención. Estaba frente a un adonis.

La mano derecha de Harry bajo despacio hacia su entrepierna. Ya tendría tiempo para contarle a Hermione sobre lo que había visto. Ahora sólo quería mantener su atención fija en el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero de equipo. Desabrochó sus pantalones y metió su mano en el interior, comenzó a masajear levemente sin despegar sus ojos de Cormac. Él estaba tan absorto en su placer y en el cu… curioso trasero de McLaggen que no se preocupó por Colin, quien quedaba de frente hacia él.

Colin jaló a Cormac por el cuello para acercarlo hasta él. Y luego le susurró algo al oído.

–Es divertido ¿no? –exclamó Cormac. Harry prestó atención a lo que decía, aún de espaldas a él–. Andar espiando al novio de tu mejor amiga cuando está en un momento muy… privado para él.

"Demonios" exclamó Harry mentalmente. Lo habían descubierto.

Cormac dejó a Colin en el piso de la cabina y se giró para abrir la puerta. Encontrando a un Harry en un situación muy comprometedora.

–C-Cormac –tartamudeó Harry–. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Herm…?

–Ay, por favor –exclamó el mayor–. Como si tú no estuvieses gozando de la vista.

Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que McLaggen estaba desnudo, frente a él. Con TODO a la vista.

–Será mejor que cierres la boca, Potter. La baba se te cae de lo… impresionado que estás –. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y que un poco de saliva escurría por una de sus comisuras. Colin se rio por lo bajo.

Cormac se giró para ver a Colin.

–Dime Colin, ¿qué le hacemos a los espías?–. Colin meditó por un momento.

–¿Cómo que qué me van a hacer? –Inquirió Harry–. Yo no seré parte de esto.

–Mi querido Harry –dijo Cormac–. Desde que abriste tu bragueta ya eres parte de esto.

El moreno tragó saliva.

Cormac se acercó y jaló a Harry por la camiseta del uniforme, para entrar junto con él a la caseta. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa, empezando por las protecciones de brazos y piernas, hasta que por fin, Harry quedó solo cubierto por unos boxers negros.

–¿No qué no? –Preguntó McLaggen–. Bien que quieres.

Harry sólo asintió.

Los labios de Cormac presionaron contra los suyos, poco a poco el mayor fue profundizando el beso, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del Elegido.

Mientras se besaban, Harry colocó sus manos alrededor de la nuca de Cormac, bajando lentamente por su espalda bien formada hasta detenerse en su trasero.

–Tú sólo disfruta –le dijo McLaggen entre besos, entonces se giró para ver a Colin, que seguía aun en la esquina del cubículo. A Harry le parecieron grandes los vestidores en ese momento–. Únete –le pidió al menor.

Colin se acercó y se hincó entre los otros dos. Sujetó el miembro de Cormac entre las manos, pero una mano lo detuvo.

–Yo ya tuve suficiente de eso –dijo Cormac–. Hay que dejar que Harry se divierta.

El más joven asintió y se giró para bajar los boxers de Harry y dejar al descubierto su pene. Antes de que él pudiese poner objeción alguna, Colin introdujo el órgano al interior de su boca.

Harry dejó escapar un gemido.

Cormac interpuso tres dedos entre los labios de ambos y le indicó a Harry que los chupara. El Elegido obedeció, ya no estaba nervioso, al contrario, quería más.

Harry lamió con deseo aquellos tres dedos hasta que Cormac pensó fue necesario. Después, los envió hacia la entrada de Harry.

Mientras lo hacía, continúo besando a Harry.

Con cuidado, introdujo el dedo índice en el interior del Elegido. Poco a poco el moreno se fue acostumbrando a la invasión, después otro y finalmente el tercero. Los mantuvo allí por un momento, que para Harry fue tortuoso.

–Hazlo ya –murmuró Harry. Cormac no dijo nada, al contrario, simplemente detuvo a Colin de su labor y giró al elegido.

El moreno apoyó sus brazos en la pared izquierda de la caseta. Separó las piernas unos cuantos centímetros.

–Aquí voy –le susurró McLaggen mientras besaba su nuca–. Te lo advierto, no soy precisamente tierno. ¿O no Colin?

El menor había regresado a una esquina mientras se masturbaba.

–Suerte –dijo el joven en un tono que a Harry le dio miedo continuar con eso. Pero seguía deseándolo–. Mejor ya me voy –Colin salió del cubículo.

–Más privacidad –susurro Cormac.

Harry soltó un grito cuando sintió algo mucho más grande que unos dedos en su estrechez. Cormac sujetó a Harry por los hombros y comenzó a empujar. Ciertamente a Harry le dolía, pero no quería que se detuviera. Al Elegido le excitaba de forma especial el sonido que se producía cuando las caderas de Cormac golpeaban su trasero.

McLaggen movió su mano izquierda hacia el miembro de Harry, y comenzó a moverlo a un ritmo acompasado.

Cormac comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas, pegó su pecho con la espalda de Harry y mordió al chico en el hueco entre su hombro y el cuello.

–Hmmm –gimió Harry–. Aaah –exclamó una vez que el otro chico dio con ese punto de máximo placer.

–¿Quieres más? –preguntó McLaggen.

–S-sí –dijo Harry entrecortadamente–. Dame más.

–Quiero que digas mi nombre –ordenó Cormac.

–¡Cormac! –gritó Harry, sin preocupación de que alguien fuese a escucharlos.

–Di que eres mío –volvió a ordenar.

–Soy tuyo Cormac McLaggen. –El mayor aumentó la velocidad. Dio dos estocadas y finalmente, se corrió en el interior de Harry, justo al mismo tiempo que él. El semen de Harry recorrió la mano de Cormac. ¡Lo había hecho con el elegido!

Despacio se separaron, fueron a las duchas y se limpiaron. Harry estaba dejando los vestuarios cuando el otro lo interrumpió.

–Qué lástima que no vayamos a repetirlo –exclamó Cormac.

–¿P-por qué? –cuestionó Harry.

–Porque cuando se lo digas a Hermione, tendré que dejar de hablarte –respondió Cormac.

Un atisbo de lucidez llegó a la mente de Harry:

–No se lo diré.

**Bien… hasta aquí el cap. Lo había pensado como un One-Shot. Pero si consigo 5 reviews o fav. LO QUE SEA xD le sigo… **

**Como sea… GRACIAS por leer**


	2. Culpa

**Pues... no pude resistirme y decidí continuar con esta historia. Así que bueno... entonces...  
LEAN!**

* * *

Esa tarde, tras lo ocurrido en los vestidores, Harry fue a despejar su mente en el Puente Cubierto. Por alguna razón, en ese lugar se sentía tranquilo. En su cabeza pasaron varias interrogantes. ¿Le contaría a Hermione? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Dejaría de ser su amiga? ¿Le gustaría hacer un trío?

Debido a que él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya empezaba a oscurecer hasta que sintió una brisa gélida en su rostro. El muchacho dejó escapar un gran suspiro y después tomó caminó hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando llegó, se acurrucó en su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, tratando de olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Con todo eso, hasta se había olvidado lo cansado que estaba por el entrenamiento de Quidditch.

Escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la Sala Común. Apagó la luz de su lámpara y fingió estar dormido. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Ron. Al parecer, eso funcionó, ya que su amigo no le fue a hablar ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente escuchó como el pelirrojo conversaba con sus otros compañeros de habitación.

No supo cómo, pero logró conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y alistó para su primera clase. Daba gracias al universo que Cormac era un año mayor y por lo mismo no compartían horarios. Sin embargo, le esperaba algo que, para él, era peor:

Ver a Hermione.

Cuando la vio, una terrible sensación de culpa embargó su ser. Trataba de no pensar en eso, pero cada vez que se volteaba y ella le sonreía se sentía peor. ¡¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a su amiga?!

Al menos confiaba en que Cormac no diría nada.

Tan pronto terminó la clase, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron al pasillo. Ron apenas iba a mencionar algo sobre por qué Harry había estado tan callado en la clase cuando Cormac apareció ante ellos y le dio un beso a su novia en la mejilla.

_Traidor_ pensó Harry, pero para sí mismo.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco al ver tal demostración de afecto, en realidad lo que al pelirrojo le molestaba era que no fuera él quien besara a Hermione.

Cormac le dirigió una sonrisa seductora a Harry y él desvió la mirada. _¡Qué disimulado!_

–Harry ya vámonos –pidió Ron–. Antes de que las muestras de afecto de estos tórtolos me den nauseas.

El moreno agradeció a su amigo internamente, al menos ahora tenía una excusa para alejarse de Cormac por un rato.

–Sí bueno –dijo dándole la espalda a la pareja–. Adiós Hermione, nos vemos más tarde en la sala común.

La chica se quedó expectante por su extraña actitud. Pero no le tomó importancia.

El resto de las clases pasaron con normalidad, luego fue la comida, donde a Hermione le volvió a parecer raro el comportamiento de Harry.

Lo más difícil para el Elegido, fue que al final de cada clase, Cormac iba a visitar a Hermione, aunque algo en su interior le dijo que el chico sólo hacia eso para incomodar a Harry.

Ron y él fueron a visitar a Hagrid a su cabaña. Durante un par de horas, la mente de Harry se despreocupó por los asuntos del día anterior.

_Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente,_ pensó el mago.

Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para auto-regañarse por ser egoísta con su amiga.

–A todo esto –empezó a decir Hagrid–. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

–Debe estar con su noviecito –respondió Ron–. Desde que anda con McLaggen se ha olvidado por completo de nosotros. ¿O no Harry?

–¿Eh? –exclamó él algo desorientado–. Sí, se la vive con él –contestó nerviosamente.

–Bueno, tal vez ustedes harían lo mismo si tuviesen novia –dijo el guardabosques.

_O novio._

–Tal vez –comentó Ron–, pero igual no sé qué le ve a _ese_ tipo.

_Que es guapo, su sonrisa es encantadora y cuando está desnu…_

Harry se golpeó levemente la cabeza por pensar esas cosas.

–El amor es ciego –opinó Hagrid.

Ron dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

–Creo que ya debemos irnos –dijo él–. O McGonagall nos castigará por llegar tarde al castillo.

–Sí, tienes razón –añadió Harry.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de Hagrid y salieron de su cabaña.

En el camino, el moreno siguió callado.

–Oye, ¿te pasa algo? –preguntó Ron.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –respondió el otro a la defensiva.

–No sé, te siento, raro –Ron dejó de hablar, pensó que tal vez Harry estaba así por la muerte de su padrino, así que dejó de preguntar.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Harry se detuvo a pensar. No quería volver a ver a Hermione, no hasta que supiera como quitarse la culpa de la mente. Por otra parte, si volvía a ver a Cormac… bueno, realmente no sabría qué haría.

–No voy a ir al Gran Comedor –anunció a su amigo.

–Como quieras –dijo Ron.

Harry pensó que no podría seguir aparentando.

El moreno subió las escaleras tan rápido como podía, entonces, antes de llegar séptimo piso, una extraña sensación lo recorrió. No supo que era, pero fue indescriptible.

El chico siguió su camino, dijo la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda y finalmente entró en la Sala Común. No había nadie, es decir, era muy temprano y todos debían estar cenando.

Llegó hasta su dormitorio y tal como la noche anterior, se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las sábanas. Así permaneció un par de minutos, entonces, escuchó un sonido proveniente de afuera de su habitación.

A través de las sábanas pudo distinguir que un chico entraba. Primero pensó que era Ron, pero conforme se acercó hasta él se dio cuenta de que no era él.

Era Cormac.

Al principio, Harry dudó sobre si descubrirse el rostro, pero después se decidió por hacerlo.

–¿Pensaste que podías evadirme? –le preguntó Cormac.

–¿D-de qué hablas? –exclamó Harry con un claro tono de nerviosismo.

–De que en todo el día, cada vez que me aparezco, tú encuentras una excusa para huir –dijo Cormac con su típico tono seductor.

Harry se armó de valor:

–¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Lo que hice fue algo terrible! ¡Traicioné a mi mejor amiga! Si tú no tienes remordimiento alguno lo entiendo, pero yo…

Las palabras de Harry fueron silenciadas por los labios de Cormac. El moreno trató de resistirse, pero finalmente cedió. El mayor comenzó a profundizar el beso, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del otro.

_No puedo ceder de nuevo._

Cormac empujó a Harry para que se volviera a acostar, y se subió encima. La pelvis de McLaggen se movía frenéticamente contra la de Harry, provocándole una agradable sensación.

–Cormac, no puedo –susurró el Elegido.

–Sí, sí puedes –refutó el otro–. Quieres _esto_ tanto como yo.

Harry no quería admitirlo, pero era verdad.

–Pero… Hermione…

–¿Qué no dijiste que no le contarías nada?

–No lo he hecho –exclamó Harry dejando escapar un gemido al sentir los labios de Cormac recorrer su cuello y sus manos tratando de quitarle la ropa.

Harry pensó que en cualquier momento podrían entrar a la habitación y verlos en una situación muy íntima. Como si Cormac hubiese seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos se separó y sacó su varita de su túnica y la apuntó contra la puerta:

–_Fermaportus _–exclamó el chico, sellando la puerta. A menos claro que alguien fuese lo suficientemente inteligente como para abrir la puerta usando un_ Alohomora._

Tan pronto como hizo eso, Cormac regresó su atención a Harry. El torso del moreno ya estaba descubierto y ahora se encargaba de sacarle los pantalones.

Antes de que Harry pudiese protestar, el mayor ya tenía su pene en la boca. McLaggen comenzó a succionar lentamente, tratando de abarcar todo el miembro. Harry se aferró a las sábanas mientras gemía. Unos momentos después, se vino en la boca de Cormac.

–Sabes delicioso –exclamó el mayor.

El rubio se relamió los labios con gusto mientras miraba a Harry seductoramente. Eso acabó con toda la cordura de Harry. Unos segundos después, se encontraba a si mismo tratando de arrancarle la ropa a McLaggen, sin embargo, lograron quitarla sin necesidad de romperla.

Harry besaba con ansias a su ¿amante? Pasaba sus manos por la espalda fornida y se sujetaba con firmeza.

Cormac se incorporó, tomó su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo lentamente. El Elegido solamente disfrutaba de la vista, sintiendo que el tiempo para estar a solas se les estaba acabando. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Cormac había entrado. Secretamente, Harry deseaba que el placer siguiera por mucho tiempo más.

De nuevo, los pensamientos de culpa regresaron a Harry.

_No puedo. Lo mejor será detenerme y olvidarme de esto._

Esas últimas palabras revolotearon en su mente durante unos segundos.

Olvidarme.

No, lo que necesitaba era que él se olvidara de eso.

Harry tanteó entre sus ropas que aún estaban en la cama en busca de su varita. Cormac estaba muy absorto masturbándose que no reparó en ello. El moreno tomó su varita, con suerte, si se concentraba no tendría que usar magia verbal.

_Obliviate _pensó con todas sus fuerzas pero de la varita no emergió hechizo alguno.

Entonces McLaggen lo vio.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó, su expresión lucía molesta.

–Y-yo que-quería hacerte olvidar –murmuró Harry.

El rostro de Cormac se relajó.

–Menos mal –exclamó él–. Pensé que ibas a lanzarme un _Crucio _en cualquier momento.

_Yo no te haría eso_.

Cormac continúo hablando: –¿En verdad quieres que me olvide de esto? ¿Quieres olvidarte de mí? –su expresión lucía muy seria. Cormac incluso se había puesto de pie, tomado sus ropas y ya se dirigía a la salida cuando la voz de Harry lo interrumpió.

–No –hizo una pausa–. Pero me siento terrible haciendo esto.

Cormac se acercó –aún desnudo– y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Si yo terminase con Hermione…?

–Eso sólo lo empeoraría –exclamó Harry–. No quiero ser la causa de su rompimiento. Y además, que puedo esperar de alguien que termina con su novia para andar con otra persona.

–De acuerdo –soltó Cormac–. Lo haremos lento.

Harry asintió.

–Debo irme –anunció el rubio–. Ya deben estar por venir los demás –se acercó al rostro de Harry y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Cormac se puso de pie y caminó hacia la entrada.

La última imagen que tuvo el moreno de él fue la de su trasero.

Harry no pudo evitar reír con eso.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Por favor reviews...! :3 :D **


End file.
